Giving Into the Impulse
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Nico Robin learned a lot of things during her two year stay with the revolutionaries. When the end grows year near Robin decides to give into her impulse when it comes to the mysterious enigma known as Naruto.


Giving Into the Impulse

0

Naruto x Robin

0

Author's Note

0

Writing a good Naruto x Robin story that isn't a Harem story is not an easy task. Which is why there isn't a lot of them, because it takes actual effort to try. I've tried and given up on four stories of this pairing. But now, I've finally came up with one you all will enjoy. This takes place during the two-year period of the timeskip.

0

Story Start

0

Nico Robin was a woman interested in history. She, a beautiful was tall and athletic woman with a slender frame in form of small waist yet nice wide hips, long legs and arms with a long, thin and defined nose. A woman of beauty she seemed fond of revealing outfits and high heels boots. Her long raven haired reached down to her waist and her outfit conssisted of a long pink sari-like skirt and partially-zipped purple leather vest with quite the v-neck line. Nico Robin seemed content with sitting on the edge of a clip side with her sun glasses resting on her head.

Nearly two years had passed since that day the Strawhats had been split up. And within those two years Robin had learned things and meet interesting new people. One in particular was a blond with deep blonde hair, a slight tan and six pack abs and if there was anything Robin enjoyed then there was cracking a mystery. He was a tall and rather well built young man, younger than her by a few years, but something about his posture and the way he carried himself made him stand out. As if he didn't belong and the prospect of a war didn't unnerve him like the others.

And as such Robin couldn't help but find herself becoming fancied by the blond enigma. It wasn't so much that he didn't hit on her like many men or altogether ignored her, but more of the fact he approached her as a person instead of a woman, which was refreshing as Robin never really had much interests in relationships to began with. The paranoia that came with expected betrayal affected such a thing. There was also the fact how kind hearted, spontaneous, and good spirited he was. He was simple suffice to say. Not in the simple-minded way of most of her beloved comrades, but in a way that was more self-aware of wanting to help people all over the seas and questioning other things but not to the point where he got obsessed with it. He wasn't a scholar for one, the fact he asked her to simplify many of her explanations when he asked about the knowledge of the void century (the interest in itself being a big surprised) supported that fact. In other words he was someone that it would take a life time to figure out and if there was anything Robin enjoyed it was a challenge.

Usually, a good book or two would be enough to keep Robin company but the boredom she was feeling now could only be solved by doing something unusual. She felt like doing something crazy.

''It's cold outside...'' a voice said, and sure enough it belonged to the person designed to be Robin's guide, Uzumaki Naruto, taking a seat next to Robin with a hot cup of coffee. ''I don't see how you can stand it without a jacket.'' the underlying meaning of his statement was obviously 'dressed like that' and to Robin's amusement he was doing his best not to glance down below her neckline. She didn't know why, but she felt an odd stirring in the pick of this stomach. She knew exactly what this feeling was, but unlike most women Robin never had the issues of self conscious that came with her body. So what exactly was she feeling now? ''Anyway I brought you this.'' he said handing her the cup of coffee.

''Why thank you Scout-san...'' she thanked, smiling at him. He was wearing a heavy black jacket over an orange shirt and black pants. He stated himself he didn't care much for fashion, fancy names, or anything of the likes. As long as it was comfortable, practical and had some orange his wardrobe could be virtually anything. As she looked at him, those urges that she spent the majority of her life suppressing was coming to the surface.

''I'm leaving tomorrow.'' he stated after an uncomfortable silence. ''I'm going to the New World to scout all the dangers and targets. There is a change going on in the World Government. So that means I won't be here to babysit you anymore.'' he playfully teased, calling back when he was selected as her guide and she rebuffed the offer for a 'baby sitter' so to speak.

''Then, we better make the most of the time we have left.'' Robin knew she couldn't wait anymore. Just for once, she would give into her impulses. No matter the consequence it would be worth it.

''What do you mean?'' Naruto cluelessly asked.

"This." Robin replied as she leaned forward to the point where their foreheads were touching and they can feel each other's warm breath.

Robin wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him into a kiss. For a brief moment he was alarmed before relaxing against her. He parted his lips as her tongue entered her mouth and her chest pressed against him.

Naruto wrapped one arm around his waist as Robin grabbed a tuft of his blond hair as he kissed her with a ferocity that her normal tranquil behavior kept hidden quite well. The passionate kiss aroused something in Naruto that had been long since sleeping. When the kiss broke Naruto was left winded as a melancholic chuckle escaped Robin's lips as she stood up. Turning her head she gave the blond a 'Come Hither' look as the still stunned enigma recovered and followed after the woman to make the most out of their time left together.

0

Chapter End

0

I might do a sequel if I get enough response. So enjoy and love it. I know it's really short, but since I'm trying to write up a chapter for all my stories, I suppose its only fair I give a few new stories out there to tide you all over.


End file.
